Lobo negro
by kira.renge
Summary: Levy es una chica normal que por esas casualidades de la vida conose a un molesto Hombre Lobo Muy normal ¿no? ¿que hara levy con este arrogante Lobo que la reclama? descubranlo ONE-SHOT GaLe *Esta ligada a Lover Vampire*


**Fairy tail como los personajes nombrados en este FIC pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei esta historia es sin fines de lucro de Fan para Fans de F.T. Disfrútenla. GaLe.**

**Lobo Negro**

Hola me llamo Levy Mcgarden, no, no me confundan con la maga de escritura solida ya que yp soy solo una normal estudiante de la academia Fairy Tail, casi normal, pero para hay que volver al tema ¿no?, yo soy más bien una chica especial, yo soy… bueno creo que lo entenderán mejor si retrocedemos 10 años para cuando tenía 7 años…

Descubrí que cada 2 generaciones nace en una familia una persona sin mascara, se preguntara a que me refiero ¿cierto?, bueno son humanos que pueden ver y escuchar mejor que otros humanos, somos personas que pueden leer la mente de otra soy una chica índigo ¡Increíble ¿no?!, al principio no me molesto ver fantasmas, ángeles, demonios e incluso monstros, dejen me decirles que los últimos 3 pueden tomar forma humana, pero yo puedo verles en su forma original así que mi abuela me dijo:

-Levy debes ser una niña más fuerte-

-¿Por qué abuela?- le dije curiosa

-porque tu destino está ligado a pruebas muy difíciles pero a la vez felices-

-ya veo- mentí, no lo entendía hasta ahora, creo.

Diez años después de esa conversación mi vida fue más bien normal pero aun así todavía no consigo acostumbrarme a la perfección a estas cosas, ya que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, en estos 17 años de vida ya he visto todo conocí a Natsu y Lucy, una linda pareja de amantes vampiros, son una monada más Lucy se podría decir que somos mejores amigas.

Hace unos años atrás conocí a un hombre lobo muy anciano creo que se llamaba Makarov, estaba a punto de morir y me dijo unas palabras sin ningún sentido eso pensé hasta lo que sucedió hace una semana atrás…

-Chiquita ¿quiere divertirte con nosotros?- me dijeron unos tipos

-N-no tengo prisa- "chiquita" sé que soy baja pero no me gusta que me lo recuerden.

-vamos no te morderé, todavía- dijo burlón

-s-suéltenme- forceje

Trataba de resistirme, cuando de repente salió de entremedio de unos árboles un perro Negro enorme, esto espanto a los tipos dejándome sola, pensé que moriría cuando una mano me acaricia la cabeza no fue violento pero tampoco gentil, lo mire era un hombre de aspecto rudo, cabello negro, ojos rojos y muchos pircing ¿Qué rayos?

-Enana ¿estás asustada?, no te comeré-sonríe divertido

-tú podrías se un… ¿hombre lobo?- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces -¡¿Cómo que enana?!- dijo molesta

-la enana es muy astuta-me sonrió ignorando mi comentario

-Grosero, adiós me tengo que ir- me pare y me di la vuelta –G-gracias- le dije para luego marcharme

-Enana no debería ser tímida, me merezco una recompensa ¿no?- comenzó a acercarse a mi poco a poco

-es que…yo…no- pero fue interrumpida

Sentí su mano en mi pecho, me enfade y le golpe ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me dejara? Ni loca, pero creo que no debí haber hecho eso ya que al parecer cause el efecto contario en el

-Me fascinas Enana, sabes algo el Gran Gazille nunca deja escapar a su presa, prepárate Giijii- rio

-Idiota- me sonroje y Salí corriendo cuando…

"TE CAZARE PEQUEÑA HADA"- dijo como si se tratase de un competencia

Y como dijo me siguió buscando día tras día, no me dejaba sola ¿Cómo podía deshacerme del? Es insoportable lo único que hacía era fastidiarme por mi altura y que soy una come libros, aunque en ocasiones se preocupaba por mí, me protegía y velaba por mi seguridad. Algo en mi comenzaba a arder con su mirada… pero un día solté un sarta de tonterías….

-Enana ¿puedo?- dijo seductoramente, raro ¿no?

-no- le digo seriamente con un tono molesto

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto desaminado

-simplemente no quiero- dije cortante

-¿Por qué no quieres?- dijo mirándome con esos intensos ojos iris

-por qué no y no, tu eres un lobo y yo una humana además no siento nada por ti- le grite

-no me importa, no tienes novio así…- dijo acercándose a mi

-si tengo-le interrumpí- y es 10 veces mejor que tu es listo y amable completamente diferente a ti, perro de metal- le grite y me marche

-Novio…- dijo molesto –que se joda el cabron, nadie le quita su presa al Gran Gazille-

-No soy tuya- le dijo molesta

-Lo eres no me digas ¿Qué no sabes de las reglas de los lobos?-

-¿reglas?- dijo confundida

-Nuestra especie cuando salva a una criatura del sexo opuesto sin importar su raza, está obligado a comprometerse con ella- dijo seriamente

-Oye, estamos en el siglo 21 las cosas cambian-

-No me importa-

Gazille se acercó a mí y apodero ferozmente de mis labios en un dulce y pasional beso, su mano comenzó a deslizarse sobre mi muslo, allí reaccione y le aparte

-No me toques- le dije cubriendo mi cuerpo con mis manos

-Son las reglas, me perteneces enana- dijo cabreado

-No me toques, me importan una mierda tus reglas ¡Te odio!- le grite entre llantos

alze mi vista y para mi sorpresa el rostro de Gazille se veía triste y dolido me rompió el corazón, quise decir algo pero no me salieron las palabras. Le odiaba ¿cierto?, quería que me dejara en paz ¿verdad? Entonces porque me duele tanto el corazón

-L-lo siento no te volveré a molestar- se dio la vuelta- adiós Ena… Levy-

Y después de eso Gazille se fue…desapareció sin decir nada, pasaron meses y luego años sin saber de él. Yo ya no era una chiquilla ya tengo 24 años y mi cuerpo también cambio estaba incluso más desarrollado pero mi altura seguía siendo un problema, aun le estoy esperando para disculparme por haberle dicho que le odiaba ya que lo que realmente le quería decir era "NO ME ENTREGARE A TI CUANDO TU NO SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO" pero solo le grite puras mentiras, ya que cuando vi su rostro aunque parecía rudo triste me die cuenta de que realmente sentía algo por el… me había enamorado de un lobo… Gazille tengo tantas ganas de decírtelo

-Levy- escuche una voz nostálgica que me llamaba

-¿eh? Ga... o eres tu Natsu- dije desilusionada

-Esperabas a alguien más- dijo sonriendo ya que al parecer se percató de mi desencanto

-N-no, no nada de eso yo…- pero fui interrumpida

-tanto tiempo mi enana- dijo otra voz

Me voltee y le vi… era él había vuelto estaba tan feliz que no sabía que decir su sonrisa, su voz yo añoraba todo del yo quería decirle tantas cosas pero mi voz no quería salir…

-¿Quién eres?- le dice Natsu confundido como un idiota

-¿yo?, yo soy quien más desea a Levy- dijo haciendo una mueca de enfado

-Ya veo este peluche de hierro era el por qué JA- Natsu comenzó a reír al entender todo

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo molesto

-Vale, Vale no te enojes- dijo tratando de parar de reír –No vemos Levy, ¡Ahí, si! Lucy te espera para la cena dijo algo de comida Italia o algo así-

-Vale, allí estaré Natsu- me despedí de mi amigo pelirosa

Por un momento olvide por completo a Gazille y cuando lo recordé mi cuerpo se tensó me embargaron los nervios, se veía igual que antas solo que un poco más maduro y su pelo estaba más corto pero aun poseía ese aire firme y rudo propio de el

-Oye tu ¿así saludas?- dijo devolviéndome a la realidad

-¿Volviste? – dije como pregunta lo primera que se me vino en mente

-idiota nunca te dejaría- sonrió –no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera-

-¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada entonces?- dije mirando hacia el suelo

-dijiste que me odiabas y algo de un estúpido novio- bufo molesto –quería volverme alguien que pudieras gustar… aunque no creo haberlo logrado- susurro lo ultimo

-Qué tontería-interrumpe Natsu volviendo de la nada-eso es mentira ella jamás a tenido novio sino lo sabría Lucy me cuenta todo, ¡Ah sí! Te esperamos a las ocho, adiós Levy-e vuelva ir

-Maldito Natsu -pensé –cuando te vea te voy a… y a ti Lu-chan-

-¿Mentira?- dijo volviendo a sacarme de mis pensamientos asesinos

-a Bueno estaba molesta, era joven tú ya sabes- dije haciéndome la loca

-… si supieras lo que me dolió (dijo en un susurro inaudible), bueno yo Levy yo… T-te-te- tartamudeaba

-¿Gazille?-

-vamos a un hotel- dijo seriamente

-P-Pero ¿Qué me ibas a decir?- le digo sonrojada cuando siente que me toma entre sus fornidos brazos

-te lo diré después- se acerca a mi oído de manera seductora –en la cama te lo susurrare tantas veces como desees-

-GAZILLE IDIOTA- grite pero fue callada por un dulce beso

Hoy ya entiendo lo que el viejo hombre lobo me dijo, ya entiendo perfectamente sus palabras, los lobos son criaturas posesivos y decididos… saben algo, sobre esa regla que me dijo Gazille esa vez resulta que era una mentira para estar cerca de mi maldito odioso con fetiche por lo pequeño y lindo. Qué más da debí hacerle caso al viejo y a sus sabias palabras… quien diría que ese viejo y mi abuela sabían algo que yo no sabría hasta que pasaran unos años.

_-Ten cuidado al caminar sola de noche ya que podrías volverte la presa de alguien- sonrió –Cuidado con el lobo negro de ojos rubís que te asecha pequeña-_

Ahora entiendo porque desde hace muchos años sentía como si alguien me estuviera vigilando todos las noches, ¡MALDITO LOBO DE HIERRO!

**-Fin-**

**¿Qué les pareció? en mi primer GaLe aquí Gazille no están como decirlo ¿Gazille? A qué se yo. Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios acepto críticas, pero no sean tan crueles ¿sí?**

**Nos vemos pronto se despide con cariño K.R**


End file.
